


Fleur de Saison

by starsystems



Series: summerpornathon 2009 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleur de Saison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fluff challenge at summerpornathon 2009.

"I've been reading..." Merlin said and narrowed his eyes against the sunlight, watching it glitter between the leaves of the birch tree, sun rays like little precious stones. It was warm and he was comfortable, lying on the grass, feeling like the heat of the day was slowly melting all the bones in his body.

"Whatever next?" Arthur snorted and shifted, jostling Merlin's head with his knee. "Next you'll start _thinking_ and that will just get you – and probably me too – in trouble. Better to leave books to Gaius and Geoffrey."

"Piss off, Arthur," Merlin said, moving just enough that he could rest his head on Arthur's thigh. "Could you get any more annoying?"

"I can try. I bet I could." Arthur picked another little blue flower from the ground and stuck it into Merlin's hair, where it could keep company to the other five or six already there. The next one he stuck into Merlin's left nostril.

"One of Gaius' books was about flowers," Merlin said and brushed the flower away from his nose without a comment. There was no need to provoke Arthur any further. The sunlight was warm on his skin and Arthur was warm next to him and he really didn't want to move. "There was a story about forget-me-nots."

"Oh, Merlin, you little girl."

"Shut up. Now, there was supposed to be this knight. He was walking along a river with his lady. He picked a posy of flowers, but then he fell into the river because the weight of his armour dragged him down."

"Was this knight stupid?" Arthur asked and stuck one flower into the corner of Merlin's mouth and then traced along Merlin's lower lip with his finger. "What kind of an idiot falls into a river like that?"

"I don't know," Merlin shrugged. "It _does_ sound a little idiotic."

"And, _really_ , picking flowers? What kind of a knight was this, exactly?"

" _Anyway_. As he was drowning, he threw the posy to his loved one and shouted "Forget-me-not!" to her. That's why they symbolise true love and memories. The wearers of the flower will not be forgotten by their lovers."

Arthur didn't say anything, just lifted one eyebrow at Merlin.

"That's what Gaius' book said," Merlin said, a little bit defensively. "I'm just telling you what I read."

"Right," Arthur grinned. "Though, you know that you don't have to walk around with flowers in your hair for me to remember you. Trust me, I couldn't forget you even if I tried. Besides, even if everyone already knows that you're weird, there's no need to give them any more proof."

"You're the one who's been sticking forget-me-nots into my hair all afternoon," Merlin said, tugging at Arthur's sleeve. "I'm not the weird one here."

"Keep telling yourself that," Arthur said and dumped a fistful of flowers on Merlin's chest before leaning down and pressing his mouth on Merlin's, skin warmed by the sun, lips soft and sweet with honey and wine. "Any more stories?" he asked after a while, smiling against Merlin's lips.

"No. None. Can't think of anything," Merlin answered, grinning.

"Good. Now, shut up."

"Right."


End file.
